total_tank_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Landkreuzer P.1000 "Ratte"
Data about the Landkreuzer "Ratte" General Data Info about the Arming Info from the Author I will try to complete the list in the future. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to find out the armament and which data belongs to which gun. There were different plans as to which armament the mouse should have, which is why there is nowhere an exact description of which armament the rat should have. The info box in Demo 4 does not contain the name of the armament either. I will try to complete the list after the release at the latest. Thank you for your understanding History The Landkreuzer P 1000 Ratte was a design idea for a heavier German tank in World War II. Proposed by the director of the Krupp company, Edward Grotte, in June 1942, who already called the project Landkreuzer there. Drawings and drafts ran under the designation OKH order no. 30404 and E-30404/1 which were presented in December 1942. The tank was planned to weigh 1000 tons, which corresponded to about five Panzer VIII Maus. The project was approved by the very interested Adolf Hitler, but was canceled in the first quarter of 1943 by the Reich Minister for Armament and Ammunition, Albert Speer. The rat is known for its enormous size and mass. The rat's weight was divided as follows: 300 tons for armament (including 100 tons for the cannons and 200 tons for the turret), 200 tons for the frame and the armor and 100 tons for the chains. The rest is for other internals. The vehicle should be 35m long (37m including the cannons), 11m high and 16m wide. In order to be able to move the immense weight well through the terrain, three chains (each 1.2m wide and 21m long) were planned for the rat. But the very high weight would have destroyed all roads and made crossing bridges impossible. It was expected that the ground clearance of 2m and the 11m height would be sufficient to cross each river. Two MAN V 12Z32 / 44 24 cylinder submarine diesel engines with 6300 kW (8400PS) each or eight MB 501 20 cylinder marine diesel engines with 1500kW (200PS) each were planned to reach the 12000kW (16000PS) around the tank to move. The engines were equipped with snorkeling to ensure air supply at river crossings.The main armament of the rat should be the SK C / 28 turret with two 280mm cannons. That was the same tower as on the battleship "Gneisenau", only without the middle cannon. This reduced the weight and more ammunition could be stored. Armor-piercing shells should be fired with 8.1 kg explosives or highly explosive shells with 17.1 kg explosives. In addition there were two 128mm tank cannons as used in the mouse or in the Jagdtiger, two 15mm MG151 / 15 and eight 20mm flak, four of them as quadruples. The exact position of the 128mm cannons is not certain, some think they were mounted in the main tower, others locate them in smaller towers at the rear. Some concept drawings refer to flexible mounting on the engine cover. The tank was equipped with a room for two BMW R 12 motorcycles, had several smaller storage rooms, a compact medical center and a self-contained sewage system. In the Game The "Ratte" is a real monster, a moving fortress. It is the tank with the most guns in the game and can be used against anything. It is currently the only tank that can run over other tanks. It endures and shares a lot and can stand up to a large number of enemy units. Since it has 4 Flakvierlings, it can also can defend itself against enemy airplanes. However, it is also not indestructible and it also has little chance against a large fleet of airunits. Pro *Shares a lot of damage *can also take a lot of damage *can attack ground and air units *can fight against a huge number of enemys *you can destroy enemy units (even heavy tanks) by driving over them Summarized: a walking fortress Contra *This unit "only" cost 10000 $ *it is a big target, it is not very difficult to hit him *has problems with larger accumulations of air units *both Maus turrets and 2 Vierlingsflaks can't shoot at targets in front of the "Ratte" ,because the turret with the two 280 mm 54.5 SK C / 34 is in the way Trivia *The P. 1000 "Ratte" is not the only Land cruiser project. Their are some assumptions that a super-heavy self probelled gun was planned and should be bigger than the mouse. The name of the Projekt is "P.1500 Monster" Here is a Wikipedia Link: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landkreuzer_P._1500_Monster Gallery Screenshot 2020-01-11 00.42.59.png|the size diffferenz Screenshot 2020-01-11 00.43.25.png|size differenz Screenshot 2020-01-11 00.46.48.png|The front Screenshot 2020-01-11 00.47.03.png|a little bit from the side Screenshot 2020-01-11 00.47.15.png|from the back Screenshot 2020-01-11 00.48.56.png|Oh no.... Screenshot 2020-01-11 00.49.30.png|That hurts